Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: My Version
by soccer-keeper
Summary: Go with Harry through his 6th year at Hogwarts and continue the fight against Voldemort. Betraylas, Love, new enemies and friends. Everything you and I love to read, so join the fun! Sounds better than the summary
1. Default Chapter

I do not own anything but the plot.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: My Version

Chapter 1: Unexpected Announcement

The lawns were once again left unmown, as since they had turned golden brown. The banned on hosepipes was continued however even more stricter than usual. The windows on Privet Drive laid open as in attempt to drawl the breeze inside.

A now young man lay inside upon his small battered bed, staring up upon the ceiling. He hasn't moved in days, his family had hammered on the door. With no result, they complained that he was lazy. The Dursley's believed that they were normal and well-respected people.

However, their nephew was far from normal, for a young wizard resided at number four Privet Drive. Except this wizard wasn't considered normal in the wizard world either. For two worlds so unlike, each treating him differently. For one world he was abnormal and believed to be a criminal, and in the other world... the one he believed was his home. This wizard was famous; everyone knew his name and many sided against him. Well they did, until what happened in the Ministry of Magic late June.

Harry Potter continued to gaze upon the ceiling only moving every three days to send an owl to the order members. His usually bright green eyes shown dull and his shaggy hair was even messier. Letters from his friends lay unopened on his desk. Dark circles were showing under his dull eyes, since the death of his beloved godfather he hadn't slept much. The image of Sirius falling through the veil kept replaying itself over and over again in his dreams. Harry looked exhausted; he refused to eat anything that was slid under the cat flap.

Hedwig hooted, bring Harry back from his thoughts. Hedwig's amber eyes looked sympathetically at Harry. A week past by as Harry continued his normal routine. Staying in bed and feeding Hedwig along with sending the normal letter to the order. Harry looked worst than ever, he was quickly losing weight. A small "popping" noise came from the corner of his room. Harry lifted his head from his pillow to see who was apparating into his room. With his wand aimed at the spot of the noise, Remus Lupin came into view.

"Hello Harry." Lupin said smiling, as he eyed Harry and quickly frowned. Lupin's robes looked shabbier than normal. He face was worn and he looked older than he actually was.

"Who gave me my Firebolt?" Harry asked wand still aimed at Lupin, even through the question pained him to ask. Harry continued to eye Remus in questionably.

"S-Sirius" said Lupin as he struggled to say that name. Harry smiled and yet still frowned at Lupin's answer.

"Hi Professor." Harry said as he lowered his wand and dropped his gaze.

"Harry, I'm... along with everyone else is worried about you. You haven't eaten anything in a week, nor have you moved. Harry I know I sound like I'm nagging you, but it was either me or Snape to come and persuade you to get up. Of course, it's up to you to do these things, but it was time for us to see you." Lupin quickly saying after eyeing Harry. "I don't mean to come in here and criticize you, but I'm worried about you."

"I know you care about me Professor, but I'm fine. I'm just taking a long deserved break from everything." Harry said, knowing he needed to throw in an explanation even through it wasn't true. Harry continued to croak out, "I just can't help but to feel guilty about it. If it weren't for me...my parents would still be alive along with Cedric and ... Sirius. Plus you should be mad at me because I killed you last true friend. It would have been better if I was never born!"

"Don't you ever say that Harry! I'm not mad nor I ever was mad at you for Sirius death. Things would have been much worse if you weren't born! Sirius wouldn't want you to sit here and mope. He would want you to live each day to its fullest and well maybe to pull pranks on the Slytherins. But the point is he would want you to have fun!" Lupin said as he finally sat down next to Harry. Harry was silent; he knew why Dumbledore wanted him. To save to bloody wizardry world! Harry started to frown again.

"Get something to eat Harry and why not try bathing?" Lupin said as he acted like he plugged his nose as he stood up. Harry smiled and got up too. "I'm running late, I should have left long ago."

"Alright, thanks for stopping by I appreciated it. But before you go, can you do me a quick favor?" Harry asked and Lupin nodded. "Can you go ahead and buy me my N.E.W.T.s level books for Aurors? Along with any other books you think I should read for the hell of it. Just take the money out of my vault and Thanks."

"Will do Harry, but why do you want your text books so soon? Summer just started." Lupin asked.

"Oh-just wanted to be prepared for the up coming year." Harry said thinking about what he really wanted to say. 'I need to prepare for Voldemort, for we all know that bloody Dumbledore won't help me train!'

"Alright Harry, I'll get them to you in about a week. I've got to go Harry, bye." Said Lupin as he disapparated when Harry waved. Harry already had a plan formulating in his head.

Taking to heart what Lupin had said about Sirius, Harry headed downstairs to grab some food. The floorboard of the last stair creaked as he stepped off, alerting the Dursley's of his presents. Aunt Petunia's horse like face puck up more so than normal and Uncle Vernon just sat there grunting and watching Harry out of the corner of his eyes. Dudley was once again out pestering the neighborhood and punching little kids. Harry eyed the Dursley's suspiciously and walked into the kitchen towards the refrigerator. Looking at his options, Harry grabbed numerous of different types of food and quickly ate it before Uncle Vernon could object.

Harry realized that he was drawling flies around him and decided it was time to take a long hot shower. Harry grabbed some old, comfortable clothes and a towel and hopped into the steaming shower. About an hour later, Harry exited the bathroom looking refreshed and wide-awake. He figured he better get started with his plan before Lupin sent him all those new books.

The week flew by and more letters from his friends came and were left unopened. Lupin's package had finally arrived and Harry was relieved, about two days ago he had finished reading all of his past 5 years text books he had neglected during his terms at Hogwarts. He had learned many useful things that he didn't know and he was glad he re-read all of the books at least three times each. He also understood why Hermione loved to read, it was fun. Harry was surprised; he never thought he would say reading was fun. It took him a little long for him to read the all of the books because he would wonder what Hermione would say. Harry relieved the two owls of his books that Lupin had sent him and started to look at the titles.

N.E.W.T.s: Potions for Potions Lovers by Lean Dupple

N.E.W.T.s: Advance Tactics to Cursing Your Foe by Mike Vancen

N.E.W.T.s: Herbology for the Dummies, the Next Step by Donny Ballboo

N.E.W.T.s: Transfiguration for the Gifted Few by Edison Lees

N.E.W.T.s: Mystic Creature and the Real Truth by Ladern Fielder

Occlumency and Legilimency by Ralph Waldo

And the books went on and on. As Harry picked up the last book (Muggle Tactics by Donald Wolfe), a note fell out.

"Harry I thought you might find these interesting and good luck! – Lupin"

Harry went downstairs and into the kitchen and grabbed himself a quick snack. The only time Harry ever ate with the Dursley's was at breakfast; Harry wanted to avoid them as much as possible. Harry spent most of his time locked up in his room reading the new books Lupin got him. Harry was sure Hermione would be so proud of him with how much he learned. Harry hasn't had visions of Sirius falling through the veil since the first couple of weeks of summer. Harry was able to sleep at night since he had learned Occlumency; Harry also learned a spell to block the Ministry of detecting underage magic. A couple of days ago, Harry realized that it wasn't his fault that Sirius had died....it was Voldemort. That realization made Harry drive harder and harder to learn everything he could to kill Voldemort. Harry wasn't going to be the victim and he didn't mind that he was going to be the murder. Harry devised a new routine, work out in the morning since it was cooler and reading during the afternoon.

The normally skinny wizard had turned into a built young man. Muggle girls couldn't help but to gawk at this criminal. Harry smirked and thought of Hermione, Hermione had always been right and she was in for a big shocker when they met up again. Harry didn't understand the strange feeling he got in his stomach when he thought of her, it was different form the one he had for Cho, it was much stronger then that. Instead of re-reading all of his books again for the fourth time, he decided it was time to write to his friend. He had neglected their letter all month. He noticed that Hermione had sent the majority of the letters compared to Ron.

Harry jumped; Hedwig was tapping on his window. Harry noticed that there was another owl along with Hedwig, Harry opened the window and relieved the owls of their parchments. Harry watched the owls get a drink. Harry looked down to what lay in his hands: his O.W.L.s result and a letter from Hermione. Harry swears his heart stopped beating; it wasn't from his O.W.L.s result. Harry quickly ripped opened Hermione's letter.

"Harry,

I'm at the same place as last summer spending it with Ron. I just received my O.W.L.s result and I'm sure you did too. When we see each other soon, I'll tell you what I received and you can tell me yours. I need to talk to you we we're alone, without Ron.

Love,

Hermione"

Harry wondered what she had to say without Ron being in the room, it couldn't be about Sirius because she could talk about him in front of Ron. Harry lay down his O.W.L.s result and started to read Hermione and Ron letters. Harry discovered that Hermione ended every letter with 'Love' and Ron also needed to talk to him alone. Harry couldn't help but to wonder what was going on. Harry quickly wrote a reply to Hermione and Ron and send Hedwig along. Harry then turned to his O.W.L.s results, he hand shook a little, and his future lay in his hands.

"Dear Mr. Harry Potter:

We are pleased to deliver you your O.W.L. results. Both your practical and theory has been totaled together to give you an average in that class. The class that doesn't have practical/ theory with the exam will be your raw grade. We hope you're pleased with your result; you are also in the top 5% of your year.

Charms: O

Transfiguration: 0

Defense Against the Dark Arts: 0

Care of Magical Creatures: 0

Potions: 0

Herbology: E

Astrology: E

History of Magic: P

Divination: D

Total O.W.L.s 10

You're allowed to continue you career path as an Auror.

Sincerely,

Board of Magical Education"

Harry was surprised that he managed to pull off an 0 in Potions; it probably had to do with not have Snape hovering over him. Hermione would be shocked that he managed to pull off 10 O.W.L.s, he knew Hermione would have gotten more O.W.L.s due to the fact she took more classes. Harry lay on his bed; thinking about Hermione and his O.W.L.s results. Harry slowly drifted off into a dream.

"Boy! You better get down here NOW!" yelled his distort Aunt. Harry heard every lock from his door come undone. That was the only time the Dursley's locked Harry's door was at night, which it didn't matter since Harry could just unlock the door. Harry looked at his clock; it was half past 7. He was running late as it was, and what on Earth did Aunt Petunia needed. Harry quickly grabbed his glasses and got dressed. Dudley was standing near the stairs; when Harry hurried past and... tumbled down the stairs, head first. Harry didn't realize Dudley had stuck out his foot, when Harry got up. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at Dudley.

"Give me one reason not to curse you pig?" asked Harry not noticing other people in the room. "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you reason. _Voicio pig!_" Harry turned around, satisfied with the curse he used. "Oh-Hello everyone." Harry once again rose up his wand at Tonks, Moony, Mad-Eye Moody, and Mr. Weasley.

"Potter, why you do that for? We don't need another trail!" Snapped Moody, as his eye travel 180 degrees in all direction. Dudley wobbled down the stairs, squeaking like a pig.

"Who gave me my invisibility cloak that I inherited?" Harry asked; wand still aimed at his imposing friends.

"Albus Dumbledore in your first year at Hogwarts." Said Lupin, still looking the same.

"Right, what brings you guys here?" Harry asked, lowering his wand a bit.

"Where here to bring you to Grimmauld place." Tonks said, her hair was bright orange and she was wearing muggle clothes with a cloak. "Where flying again and we got you Firebolt back from Umbridge." Harry nodded and headed upstairs along with Professor Lupin to go pack his trunk. Harry gathered all of his books and shrunk them so they all could fit in his trunk. Harry looked at Hedwig's cage, he once again neglected to clean in, he quickly whispered, "Scourgify" and grabbed Hedwig's cage and started to head downstairs and outside with his trunk in front of him.

Tonks still in awe of Harry's Firebolt reluctantly handed it over to Harry. Harry grasped his Firebolt, the warmth feeling returned to his fingers. Harry looked up, waiting for the next instructions. Red sparks flew up and everyone mounted their broom. Harry noticed nobody talked this time and it was the same formation as it was the last time they flew to Grimmauld place. Harry sigh, he was glad he remembered his cloak this time. The ride was long, but Harry didn't care. It had been a long time since he had ridden his broom. Harry watched the cars drove under them going towards their destination. Tonks motion them downwards and Harry was relieved, they were finally here.

Harry landed with a soft bump on the ground. Harry picked up his trunk and Hedwig's cage and headed towards the vacant area. As Harry approached the area between number eleven and number thirteen Grimmauld Place a large house appeared.

Harry let Moody open the door and Harry entered. Harry looked around, they place had differently changed since the last time he was here. It was clean and warm; it actually looked welcoming. Harry sighed; it was time to asked questions.

" Why am I here?" Harry asked frowning a little.

"Why Potter I thought you would want to leave those Muggles of yours?" Snapped Snape as he appeared out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, maybe so but that still doesn't mean that I wanted to be here." Harry said, trying to calm down again. Snape wasn't going to irritate him here, not with all the memories of Sirius flooding back. Harry grabbed Lupin's wand and whispered, "Concealio" and handed the wand back to Lupin, who looked shocked at what Harry just did. Snape blinked, nothing had happened. As Snape exam med his cloak, Harry pulled out his wand and pointed it toward Snape. "Snape, I'm only giving you one warning...I'm not taking you blooding crap this year!"

Harry bid good-bye to Lupin and headed upstairs with his trunk floating in front of him. Harry pasted the elf heads and noticed there was a new addition, Kreacher. Harry smiled, he was glad that that elf was died. Harry continued on heading towards the room he stayed at last summer with Ron. Harry paused and listened to the voices inside the room.

"Hermione! I know Harry is avoiding us, for bloody hell he just now owled us out of the whole summer! He has to be hiding something from us. That's why he was so quite on the train ride home!" Ron yelled, obviously not realizing Harry had arrived.

"Ron, don't be so oblivious! This is Harry; you don't have the right to say what he's doing even if it doesn't involve us. Harry can tell us what ever he wants when ever he's ready and please as much as I love Harry, shut the bloody hell up about him!" Hermione yelled as she pulled open the door and looked shocked. "Um...hello Harry!" Harry couldn't breathe Hermione pulled him into a deadly hug; yet it felt wonderful... like it was meant to be. Hermione let go and blushed and Ron came to see what was all the commotion was about.

"Oh- Hello mate. How was your summer?" Ron asked looking slightly guilty.

"Very busy, what's going on here?" Harry asked eyeing Ron and Hermione suspiciously. Harry took another glanced at Hermione, she was her same old self but matured in all the right areas and Ron had grown a couple of more inches. Hermione muttered something about having to go help with dinner, leaving Harry alone with Ron.

"Good, she's gone. We need to talk Harry." Ron said pulling Harry inside and shutting the door. "It's about Hermione, I've been going crazy all summer about her. I kissed her and get this she slapped me! She told me she doesn't like me and that she has a crush on someone else. I mean, this is Hermione we are talking about...nobody but me likes her." Harry felt raged, he was extremely jealous that Ron had kissed Hermoine, but relieve that she slapped him. "Then I told Ginny I need to speak to Hermione alone, so Ginny left the room. Hermione was lying on her bed looking up at me, I that as a sign saying she wanted me. Yet she was hitting me when I tried having sex with her! What is wrong with her Harry? She was practically asking for it then she changes her mind!"

Harry was now pissed, Ron had tried to rape Hermione and Harry wasn't here to protect her. No more, Harry glared at Ron and cast a sleeping spell on Ron. Harry headed downstairs in order to find Hermione. Harry didn't like how Ron had changed, he needed to talk to Hermione quickly and tell her his feelings towards her.

I hope you all enjoy! Question: should I continue?

If you haven't guessed it, I'm a H/Hr shipper....their will be other pairings, but I'm not saying whom and whom that is if I decide to continue. I only started chapter one out of the many I might write. So should I continue? Thanks for reading!!


	2. So It's True

I own nothing but the plot.

Thanks for the reviews! You're up for a big surprise! Have fun reading! I'll post up as soon as I can, school has started and all my advance classes are throwing me homework.

Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince: My Version

Chapter 2: So It's True

Harry rushed downstairs sprinting towards the kitchen and stopped abruptly as he saw Hermione. Hermione hum as she set the table for 13 people and Mrs. Weasley bustled in and out of the kitchen setting things here and there on the table. Harry gawked, in the middle of the table was a three layer chocolate cake with the icing saying 'Happy Birthday Harry!' Harry was puzzled, he had forgotten today was his birthday. Unexpectedly Hermione stopped humming and glanced up only to find Harry starring at her.

"Harry you're not suppose to be down here! Where's Ron? He was suppose to been keeping you busy." Hermione said as she grabbed Harry's arm and rushed him out of the dinning area and into the living room. Hermione threw Harry down onto the furnished couch and sat down next to him. Harry gazed into the fire; shocked that Hermione had been rough with him. "So Harry, where's Ron?" That one question brought Harry out of his gaze of pleasant thoughts and quickly into a fierce mood. Many thoughts raced through Harry's head, ....how Ron had almost raped Hermione....Ron lying upstairs unable to move.

"Hermione, Ron told me the most outrageous story and I need to know if it's true." Said Harry as he looked into Hermione's eyes and took her hands. Hermione's expression changed quickly from angry to worried. Harry took the silence as that she was ready for him to tell her what Ron had said. Harry went on how Ron said he kissed her and how she slapped him; how Ron had almost rapped her. When Harry was done telling her what Ron had said, she turned her head away from Harry and gazed into the fire. Nobody spoke, neither of them dared to move a muscle.

"Harry, Ron only said that to keep you occupied so we could get you _birthday dinner_ ready. Ron has never made any move on me and if he did I would hex him to high heavens. Anyways, I have a crush on someone else that's not Ron." Hermione said gazing back into Harry's emerald eyes. The fire reflected off her face; her eyes gleamed in the dim light. Harry squeezed her hands reassuringly and she lowered her gaze.

"Are you sure Ron never touched you? He sounded so convincing and you took a while to answer. Hermione, you know you can tell me anything right?" Harry said gently taking Hermione's chin and forcing Hermione to look at him. Hermione wouldn't lock eyes with him and kept struggling to get loose. Harry lowered his hand from her chin and clasped both her hands again.

"H-Harry....Ron did try to kiss me and I..I told him no! But he kept coming on to me and I finally slapped him. Besides that everything been fine between us. I think Ron had too many butterbeers and didn't realize what he was doing. I told him I didn't like him that way and I told him I had a crush on someone else in our house. He's been mad about that and he keeps giving me these loving glances. It's making me sick, Harry." Hermione said as tears slowly slipped from her eyes. Harry pulled her toward him allowing her to cry on his shoulder. Harry rapped his arms around her and let her cry onto him.

"It's alright Hermione. It won't happen again. Ron still shouldn't have acted that way, even if he had too much to drink. Shh---it's alright." Harry said soothingly as he gently stroked her wavy hair. Hermione sniffled, sat up and wiped her eyes on her cloak. The fire flickered on romantically and Hermione moved in closer towards Harry. Harry didn't break eye contact with her as she moved closer to him.

"You know Harry, my crush is in our grade and we take practically all of the same classes. We even went on some adventures together." Hermione said, now leaning in towards Harry. She licked her lips and closed her eyes.

"Your crush is...." Harry never had the chance to finish his sentence because at that time Ginny came bouncing into the room. Hermione pulled back away from Harry and quickly stood up.

"Hey you two, dinner's ready." Ginny said skipping all the way upstairs to alert the others. Harry blushed, to nervous to look at Hermione. Harry slowly brought his gaze up to Hermione's face; they stared at each other like time was forever frozen. Hermione was the first to break the awkward silence.

"We'll finish this later Harry. I think we better head to dinner." Hermione said smiling at Harry and turned towards the kitchen. Harry watched her walk away for a moment, taking in her sweet smell, and then followed her path towards the kitchen. Harry sat down next to Hermione and glanced around the table to see who had arrived. Tonks was sitting next to Professor Lupin, who was blushing and talking away. Snape sat back in his chair, glaring at Lupin as he flirted with Tonks. Moody glared at Snape, while his magical eye was zooming around the room. Mr. Weasley was busy whispering quietly to Bill and Charlie. Harry supposed it was Order business. Fred and George were looking out for Mrs. Weasley as they pulled out new sweets. Just as Harry's gaze fell onto the cake and his mouth watering, Ginny popped into the room muttering something about Ron not being hungry. Harry was glad he took the precaution and made Ron look like he was sleeping. Harry looked down at his empty plate, and he couldn't help but to feel kind of guilty that it was his fault Ron wasn't down here for dinner. Yet, he still wasn't going to go up there and let him off of the curse.

Mrs. Weasley set down the last bowl of food on the table and sat down. Everyone fell silent and watched hungrily as Mrs. Weasley put food on everyone's plate. Harry sighed; noticed that Mrs. Weasley had given him double portions of chicken, mashed potatoes, corn, and biscuits. Harry grabbed his fork and started wolfing down his food. The faster he finished the faster he could talk to Ron and more importantly Hermione. Harry was getting annoyed with everyone telling him 'Happy Birthday' and 'you're finally Sweet Sixteen'. Harry was appreciative that Snape hated him and didn't wish him any 'Happy Birthday'. Harry graciously accepted the piece of cake Mrs. Weasley handed him. After everyone...except Snape who had slipped out of the room, finished two slices of cake and they all stared at Harry. Harry gulped, he wondered if they...especially Mad-Eye Moody knew what he done to Ron. Harry didn't realize the Lupin and Mrs. Weasley had left the room nor that Moody's magical eye was frozen on him. Mrs. Weasley, with the help of Lupin brought in packages with scribbling of "Happy Birthday Harry" on them and sat them down in front of Harry. Harry blushed; he hadn't expected to get so many gifts.

"Thanks." Harry said shyly as Mrs. Weasley nodded and sat down at the head of the table. He picked up a squared box that was from the Weasley. Harry slowly ripped off the wrapping paper and revealed the box being full of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes and homemade sweets. "Thanks, Mr. 'nd Mrs. Weasley. Fred, George, Ginny." All of the Weasleys' nodded and watched Harry eagerly as he turned to the next package and glanced at Lupin and Tonks. The package turned out to reveal a small red box; Harry once again glanced at Lupin then Tonks then at the box again. Harry cracked open the box and inside laid a silver necklace with a pendant of a wolf's face with a wand dangling out of it's mouth hanging from the chain. Harry gasped, he hated to admit it but it was unusual. Harry swiftly put it around his neck and mumbled 'You shouldn't have' toward Lupin and Tonks. After Harry open several more parcels from the D.A. and Hagrid, he became aware of Hermione fidgeting in her seat. Harry assumed the last parcel was from her. Harry pulled the package towards him; and he felt whatever was inside bumping up against the sides of the package. He felt kind of nervous, wondering if she had gotten him anything dangerous. Harry laughed at himself, '_Come on this is Hermione we're thinking about!'_

Harry took a glance at Hermione and started to tear the wrapping off. Harry was stunned, his mouth hung open...a small golden ball with wings hovered in front of him. _'A snitch!'_ Harry slowly moved his hand toward the ball, only to notice that his name was engraved upon it. While his hand was inches away, Harry grabbed the ball. The wings fought in struggle to get loose out of his hand. Harry turned towards Hermione; he was speechless. He knew how much Snitches cost and how much Hermione had gone out of her way to get one. Before Harry realized what he was doing, he was out of his chair and giving Hermione a death-straddling hug. Hermione gave him a hard shove and gasped for air when she managed to get Harry off of her. Harry stood there grinning and was relevantly happy, until a nagging thought popped in his head.

Harry took the stairs two at a time and quickly raced to his and Ron's bedroom door. Harry paused and listened, trying to hear Ron's muffed voice through the door. Harry managed to hear little grunts and moans that appeared to be coming close from the ground. Harry turned the doorknob and pushed opened the door. He was right Ron was on the ground, trying to slither in the direction of the door. Harry laughed and did the counter curse. Ron moaned even louder and struggled to get up. '_I guess I should help him up, it's the least I could do since I did this to him.'_ Harry thought as he pulled Ron to his feet.

"Bloody hell mate, what you do that for?" Glared Ron; rubbing his back of his head and stretching his joints.

"Sorry Ron. I didn't realize that you, your family, and Hermione were giving me a birthday dinner and that you were suppose to be distracting me." Said Harry sarcastically as he still laughed. "Next time mate, try a different story."

"Yeah, sorry about that Harry. I didn't know you would go off like that." Ron said as he dusted off his cloak. "I mean...some of it was true."

"Hermione told me you tried to kiss her and that she told you 'NO'." Harry said, his smile turning into a frown and as he struggled to keep his anger down.

"Harry, mate. I didn't mean for it to get out of control....Don't get me wrong, I fancy that know-it-all bookworm." Said Ron sighing. "And yet after what happened with the kiss and all, I know that I don't have a chance with her. But you see Harry, I'm not giving up on her and I need your help for that." Harry was astounded, not only did he fancy Hermione too, but now he was asked to help Ron make Hermione fall for him too. Harry considered this for a bit; he knew that no matter how much he fancied Hermione...Ron was his best mate. Harry frown; he knew what he had to do.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Harry asked as he looked at Ron. Ron was ecstatic and mumbled on about what Harry needed to do; not taking notice of Harry whose heart was breaking into pieces.


End file.
